


Hospital

by eenthan



Series: CEO Mr. Kim [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestics, Fluff, M/M, confused wonu, cutewonu, idontknowanymore, oldermingyu, youngerwonu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 01:17:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15785988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eenthan/pseuds/eenthan
Summary: Wonwoo just wanted to cuddle with his husband after a stressful day at his college. However, Seungcheol chose that time to use a complex way of explaining his boss's situation to Wonwoo.Or the time where Wonwoo was worried about his husband because of a text he received.





	Hospital

**Author's Note:**

> im back with a meanie fanfic yeayyyyy  
> this idea has been in my mind for a long time soo  
> i hope you enjoyy  
> oh and this is in series now so you can expect more in the future? lmao

Wonwoo adjusted his bag as he began to walk home with a sigh leaving his mouth. He had just ended his two hours class with a professor who kept forgetting their schedule. The class was supposed to start at 4 in the evening but his professor decided to came one hour late and dragged their class for another hour, which actually made the class to became a three hour one. And before that, his assignment, 'his one month worth assignment' was rejected because of some disagreements between him and his professor. And that said professor gave him a week to redo and resend it back. 

Wonwoo sighed again. It was now fifteen minutes past 8 already, and he was tired mentally and physically. He just wanted to get home, get a warm bath and cuddle with his husband. It had been a long time since they spend their time together, and Wonwoo began to miss his husband more than he thought. His husband had always got home on time, at 5 every evening but Wonwoo had been busy. With all of the deadlines and his studies, he began to lock himself in his study room to finish his works and only stopped when his eyes started to see words floating around him. Or when his husband came into the study room and carried him, insisting that he had done enough for the day and should get his rest already.

He felt bad for his husband tho. Mingyu done almost everything to him. Since he got busier, Mingyu always made sure that he never miss his meals. And he made sure that Wonwoo got enough rest, and did not allow him to do any chores. Mingyu might not say anything, but Wonwoo knew he must be feeling lonely too. And Wonwoo felt bad because it was Mingyu who provided and supported their finances all along. It was true that he was younger than Mingyu, and while Mingyu had became a successful businessman, he was still in his last year of university. He knew Mingyu meant well when he promised that he would take care of their living expenses, a month before their marriage, but Wonwoo could not help to feel burdened by it. 

He was already half way to reach his house, when his phone suddenly buzzing in his pocket. He took the device out, and saw that Mingyu had sent a text to him. 'That's weird.' Mingyu rarely texted him and always opted to call him instead. Because he said that 'why should i text you when i can hear your voice' which always resulted in Wonwoo to reply with a stuttered 'shut up'. He opened the message to see what the content was.

'Mingyu is at the hospital - Seungcheol'

Wonwoo let out a gasp, as he read the text over and over again, trying to see if his eyes were playing tricks on him. When he still see the same text, he quickly fiddled with his phone to call his husband. However he was directed to the phone operator saying that his call could not be connected. He called the number again and again, as his feet began to sprint towards the nearest hospital. He was worried when all of his calls were not answered and he was sent to the voice mail for the nth times now. His feet began to quicken the pace as well as his heartbeat. He was beginning to form cold sweats, as he tried to run faster and faster and faster. He could not imagine what might happen, and he did not want to imagine it either.  
When he reached the hospital entrance, he ran to the receptionist, panting and breathing hard.

"Is-is someone named Kim Mingyu here?" He asked, trying not to stutter and make it clear. The receptionist quickly checked through the system only to shake her head. "I'm sorry sir, but there's no Kim Mingyu here." Wonwoo frowned but remembered that the hospital might take in Seungcheol's information. 

"What-what about Choi Seungcheol?" He asked, heart started to beat harder than ever. The receptionist checked the system again, and Wonwoo was met with a disappointment again when she shook her head for the second time. Wonwoo thanked her and quickly went out of the hospital.

His phone was still clutched tightly, and Wonwoo tried to calm himself down before he think about Mingyu's whereabouts. He thought about Mingyu's company, and realised there was a private hospital near the place. Mingyu might as well be there since it was closer to his work place, even if he did not want to think of the reasons why. However, the hospital was almost a half an hour far if travelled by car, and he could not think that he could run that far without fainting. 

His eyes started to wander around and it must be his luck that a cab suddenly pulled off just around the hospital entrance after it had sent its passengers. He strode towards the cab and asked if he could go to that private hospital. The driver agreed which made Wonwoo quickly got into the cab, with his mind silently praying that his husband was alright and in no serious injuries. 

The ride was smooth for the first fifteen minutes, but then suddenly the rain began to pour heavily. The road started to get into a heavy traffic, and Wonwoo was already on his nerve. He began to fidget slightly around his seat and his fingers began to fiddle around his sleeves. He suddenly touched something cold, and when he looked down he almost let out a choked tears. It was their wedding rings, with his and Mingyu's name engraved on it beautifully. He remembered how Mingyu himself shed a few tears after he said 'yes' to the proposal. Mingyu had somehow managed to make a simple yet fancy proposal, and he could not ask for anything else. 

His vision was suddenly blurred with tears as his mind began to think back of all the things happened through their relationship. From when Mingyu started to court him, when he had just graduated from high school until now. He remembered how Mingyu always put he first on top of other things, and how Mingyu was always there when he was having a breakdown from his stress of studies. Mingyu was everything he needed, and the thought of something bad happen to his Mingyu made his stomach felt sick and his gut to feel uncomfortable. 

He looked outside of the window to see that the rain had got slightly lighter than before. The traffic however was still not moving.

"How-how far the hospital from-from here?" He asked the cab driver.

"About five minutes more. But I don't think we can get there lesser than 20 minutes with this situation."

Wonwoo fumbled with his wallet as he took out a 20 notes and held it to the driver. "Is-is this enough?"

The driver turned his head to him, a bit shocked when Wonwoo just put the money on the dashboard and began to unbuckle his seatbelt. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to walk to the hospital. Thank-thank you for the ride!" He quickly got out of the cab, ignoring how the cab driver calling for him and ran to the pavement side of the road. He began to jog slightly, as he tried to avoid the passersby who were all rushing under the rain. 

His glasses began to become unclear as the rain kept pouring down, causing his vision to be disturbed. His hair was wet and was plastered on his forehead. His sweater began to cling on his body, and his bag which was full of books was also soaked. Usually he would get freaked out if his books were damaged, but he could not think to care about them at the moment. His mind was only on his husband, with his mind kept chanting that his husband was fine to reassure himself. But who was he kidding, his heart still beat as if it will jump out of his chest. Not now, not until he himself saw that his husband was fine.

The rain did not ease and so were the people on the street. Wonwoo now was having difficulties to dodge them all. He sometimes collided with them as his mouth kept muttering 'sorry' again and again. He began to feel nervous again as his mind started to think of the possibilities that might happen. 'What if Mingyu was heavily injured? What if Mingyu could not make it? What if Mingyu was still in the operation room and will never come out alive? What if-'

His train of thought was interrupted as his foot was suddenly tripped over something. Must be the passersby, or some bricks of the pavement, or just nothing because Wonwoo could not think straight right now that he accidentally tripped over his own steps. The impact was not even strong, but because of the people kept walking he was pushed forward, and his soaked and heavy bag was not helping at all. He fell onto the pavement with both his hands scraped onto the hard surface and he could feel his knees were scraped too. His glasses was thrown somewhere, and he tried to search for it. 

His hands started to roam around the ground, trying to find where the glasses was. There was too many people, and it made his work difficult. He could not see, he was tired, he was crying hard and his husband was far from safe. He searched for the glasses again and found it a bit far from where he actually fell. It must have been kicked by the crowd. He tried to wear it and winced when the glasses were already cracked but he could not care less. He needed to see Mingyu now. 

So he got up on his wobbly legs, and he tried to walk but his legs decided to betray him. He fell back onto the pavement, and his knees scraped against the rough surface again. He let out a cry as it stung a lot, and he was close to giving up right now. But then his mind kept wander to Mingyu again, and he stood again. He began to move while limping, and he had lost count how many times he fell again. He did not know how his knees were, same with his palms but he paid them no attention. He kept limping and limping until he reached the private hospital.

He quickly went to the reception desk, as fast as his legs could take him and asked if there was Kim Mingyu there. The receptionist looked at him with worried eyes as he was soaked from head to toe, his glasses was in no state of useful, his palms were bleeding and his pants were ripped around the knee area, showing his wounds to everyone. She asked him if he wanted a doctor to assist him about that injuries, but he shrugged her off and limped over to the ward that she stated earlier.

'Ward 117'. It could either be a bad place or a good one, yet Wonwoo still could not find a piece of calmness to offer to himself. His hands were shaking, both from the cold and from the nerve and panic about Mingyu. He reached the ward and he tried to calm himself and prepared for everything that might happen before he pushed the door open. He looked around but he did not expect-

"Wonwoo?"

He looked at the source of the familiar voice, and he could not hide the shock from his face. There he was, his husband, his Mingyu looking at him with furrowed eyebrows and concerned eyes. He thought that Mingyu might be on the hospital bed, with wires surrounding him, or with the oxygen mask helping him to breath, or Seungcheol sitting beside the bed looking distressed as ever. 

But he did not expect that Mingyu was standing at the middle of the room, talking with a doctor, still in his work suit, looking fine and handsome as always. He did not look like he was in an accident, or whatever that caused him to land himself into the hospital. He looked perfectly fine.

"What?" Wonwoo whispered as he looked at Mingyu and the doctor back and forth. His mind was running wildly at that point, and he was becoming more and more confused with the whole situation. 

"Babe?" He was brought out of his thought as a pair of hands began to remove his broken glasses from his face. He looked up to see Mingyu looking at him worriedly.

"What happened? Why are you soaked?" His eyes wander all over Mingyu's face, trying to see if there were any injuries on his face that he might not notice. Nothing, nothing unusual. His husband was there, safe and unharmed, just like always.

"Why-?" He whispered out, as if he was afraid that it was all just illusion and Mingyu might not actually uninjured. 

"Why what?" Mingyu asked, whispering too as his hands cupped his husband's wet face.

"Why-why are you here?" Wonwoo asked, his voice began to waver slightly.

"A worker of mine got into an accident at the company, and I had to bring him here." Mingyu said and Wonwoo's eyes widened.

"But-but the text from Seungcheol..."

"I asked him to text you that I might come home later than usual, but then my phone ran out of battery." Mingyu said before his eyes widened too. "Wait, what did he text you actually?"

"Oh my god" Wonwoo said, barely audible as his mind started to think back about the whole events. His husband was safe, his husband was not in any critical condition and it was all just a misunderstood. What?

"Oh my god" Mingyu heard his husband said it again and before he could ask if something was wrong, he was suddenly tackled into a tight hug. He was surprised as his husband rarely initiate any skin ship, but then he heard a loud sobs left his husband's mouth. Wonwoo began to sobs uncontrollably as his cries became louder and he could feel how his shirt became wet, courtesy of Wonwoo's tears and his soaked clothes. Mingyu was now surprised and worried with his husband's behaviors. He faced the doctor before and told him that they will talk again later. The doctor nodded before leaving the both of them in the ward.

Wonwoo was still sobbing as his grips around Mingyu's shirt did not loosened either. Mingyu wrapped his arms around his husband's small frame as he began to rock them side by side. He pressed some kisses on top of Wonwoo's head and told him it's alright to let it all out, in which caused Wonwoo to cry even harder. 

After some times, Wonwoo's cry was replaced with a few sniffles here and there, and Mingyu wiped his husband's tears away with his thumbs. He took Wonwoo to an empty bed as he wrapped him with the blanket, and Wonwoo began to tell him starting from how he really missed Mingyu to the text he received and to how he got the wounds on his palms and knees. 

Then, Mingyu asked a nurse to tend to his husband's injuries and asked if he could get a pair of spare clothes, in which the nurse quickly gave to him. Mingyu felt bad for Wonwoo that he had to endure all of the problems and the pains, but if anything it only make he loved his husband even more. He had then kissed Wonwoo's knuckles and face several times while saying 'I'm sorry' in which Wonwoo replied with giggles and smiles on his beautiful face.

Now they were both lying on the small bed, with Wonwoo's sleeping body curled against Mingyu's. His bandaged hands were gripping Mingyu's shirt loosely, and his head was pillowed by Mingyu's arm. Another one of Mingyu's arm was around his waist, securing him as he hummed some lullaby to his husband. Maybe it was not that bad that now Wonwoo was sleeping peacefully, and Mingyu was pulling him even closer into his embrace. 

 

 

 

 

 

Or maybe it was when Mingyu decided to give a piece of mind to Seungcheol about his choice of words later on.

**Author's Note:**

> this story is kind of weird but whatever  
> do comment i always love to read them <3<3<3  
> also meanie is life hihu


End file.
